Scoutship
=Scout Ship= RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html Ship Information: *Ship Class: Frigate *Ship Type: Scout *Crew: 300 *Troops: **Air Group: 20 **Troops: 354 **Total: 374 *Total Crew and Troops: 674 M.D.C. by location: (1) Main Body 30,000 (2) Main Engines (2) 10,000 each (2) Secondary Engines (2) 5,000 each Particle Beam Cannons (2) 800 each Forward Light Lasers (4) 450 each Retractable Laser Turrets (20) 150 each Retractable Long Rang Missile Turrets (5) 100 each Retractable Missile Turrets (24) 100 each Guidance Thrusters (30) 400 each Airlocks/Access Hatches (50) 200 each Outer Hull (per 40ft area) 300 Interior walls (per 20ft) 150 NOTES: #Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Gun Destroyer out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. #Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash (destruction of the main engines will render the antigravity system useless due to loss of power). Speed: *Fold Drive: Uses a Fold Drive with a maximum speed of 10 light-years per hour. The ship's navigational equipment cannot safely execute a fold jump of distances greater than 1 kiloparsec (3260 light-years) and it can only be activated once per hour. *Sublight: Can travel at up to 16 percent of the speed of light (0.16c) and accelerate / decelerate at a rate of 0.15 percent of light (0.0015 c) per melee. *Atmospheric Propulsion: Uses an anti-gravity drive that has a maximum cruise speed is 350 mph (563.3 km/h) and can enter and leave an atmosphere with Earth-like gravity. *Maximum Range: Effectively unlimited by drive system, but onboard supplies for the crew and troops will last for 10 months before the ship needs to be restocked. Water stores were recycled almost completely. Statistical Data: *Height: 584' (178.0 m) *Width: 1164' (354.8 m) *Length: 1633' (497.7 m) *Weight: 1.68 million tons (1.52 million metric tons) *Reactor System: Tirolian Protoculture Reactor with a life span of 35 years. *Propulsion System: Anti-Gravity / Chemical Drive *Gravity System: Internal *Cargo: Limited Weapon Systems: #'Main Cannon/Particle Beam Cannons' (2) Although not the most powerful weapon on the ship, the main laser cannons represent a large portion of the ship's firepower. Located at the very front of the ship, the cannons are well protected by the hull of the ship, and without careful observation, the weapons' ports can be easily missed, at least until they fire. #*Range: 100,000 miles in space. #*Damage: 1D8x1000 M.D. per single blast. #*Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire once per melee. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited #'Forward Light Lasers/ Retractable Particle Beam Cannons' (4) Scattered across the hull of the ship are powerful anti-ship particle beam cannons, the cannons stand ready to pop out from under their sliding hatches to attack. Each turret is capable of 360 degrees of rotation with an arc of fire of 180 degrees. Three cannons are located on the top of the ship, two cannons are located on each side of the ship, two cannons are located on the bottom of the ship, and three cannons are located on the front of the ship. #*Range: 100,000 miles in space. #*Damage: 1D4x1000 M.D. per single blast. #*Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire twice per melee. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited #'Retractable Laser Turrets (20)' The Lasers Turrets are located in batteries along the all sides of ships and are used as anti-mecha and small anti-ship weapons. They are not very powerful, but if fired in large numbers they can be devastating. Six turrets are located on the top of the ship, eight turrets are located on each side of the ship, four turrets are located on the bottom of the ship, and ten turrets are on the front of the ship. #*Range: 1584' (956.6 m) underwater, 3168' (956.6 m) through an atmosphere, and 60 miles (96.6 km) in space. #*Damage: 2D6x10 M.D. per single blast. #*Rate of Fire: Each cannon can fire four times per melee, but they must fire in a volley of at least three cannons. #*Payload: Effectively unlimited #'Retractable Long Range Missile Turrets (5)' These are very similar to the Retractable Laser Turrets, except they fire missiles instead of laser beams. They can use several different types of warheads according to the mission at hand, but they are usually configured to be anti-spaceship missiles with the heaviest warheads available. 12 turrets are located on the top of the ship, 24 turrets are located on the each side of the ship, and 10 turrets are located on the bottom of the ship. #*Missile Design: SAA-1 Granite (Gliquoun Touwhaug) Long Range Missile #*Missile Type: Any available type #*Missile Guidance Systems: Select any three available guidance systems. #*Missile Warhead: Any available type #*Range: 800 miles in an atmosphere and 100,000 miles in space. #*Speed: 2500 mph (4023 km/h) in an atmosphere and an acceleration of 4% of light (0.04c) per melee in space, with a maximum duration in space of 16 melees and a maximum safe speed in space of 55% of light (0.55c). #*Damage and Blast Radius: Varies with type of missile warhead. #*Rate of Fire: Each launched can fire once per melee. #*Payload: 100 missiles per launcher,. #'MEDIUM' RANGE' MISSILE LAUNCHERS (24): ' For anti-aircraft defense the battle fortress is armed with medium-range missile launchers set at key locations along the ship's hull. Each launcher contains 8 missile tubes allowing volleys of up to 8 missiles to be fired at a single target per launcher. Once depleted, the missile launchers are reloaded by an automated loading system that takes 15 seconds (one melee round) to reload all 8 missiles. Armor-piercing smart missiles are usually used to avoid chances of friendly fighters being shot down by the missiles. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Aircraft #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Anti-Warship #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #*'RANGE: '''Varies, typically 60 miles (80.4 km). #*'SPEED: Varies, typically 1600mph (2571kmph). #*'DAMAGE: '''Varies, typically 2D4x10 M.D. #*'BLAST RADIUS: Varies, typically 15 feet. #*'RATE OF FIRE: '''Volleys of 2, 4,6 or 8 missiles per launcher. #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively unlimited due to the large ammo supply available. #* Standard Systems: #'Life Support System''' The ship has a fully operational life support system that provides fresh atmosphere throughout the ship. The life support system can sustain a maximum of 850 people indefinitely or 1200 people for a short period of time in case of an emergency. #'Communication Systems' The ship is equipped with four communication systems. The first is a long range laser system with a maximum range of 100,000 miles (160,934 km), the transmissions travel at the speed of light, but they rely on line of sight, so it cannot communicate with a ship that is on the other side of a solid object. The second system is a long range radio system with a maximum range of 20,000 miles (32,187 km), the transmissions travel at the speed of light, but they are easy to intercept and jam. The third system is a satellite relay system that allows the ship to boost the range of the other communication systems indefinitely by using satellites or other ships to relay the transmission. The forth system is a Hyperspace Communications Relay, which travels at a rate of one light-year every 5 seconds. Hyperspace communications can travel through planets and other obstructions unhindered, are extremely difficult to intercept, and impossible to jam. The ship's communication array can communicate with up to 500 ships simultaneously. #'Sensor Systems' The ship is equipped with three sensor systems. The first is the Electromagnetic Detection Equipment that detects other sensor systems at twice the maximum range of their transmitter. The second is a powerful array that uses standard radar waves, which are fairly easy to jam, but it is obvious when the radar array is being jammed. The sensor can track tiny targets at a range of up to 450,000 miles (724,205 km), small targets at a range of up to 4.5 million miles (7.2 million km), medium targets at a range of up to 9 million miles (14.5 million km), and large targets at a range of up to 13.5 million miles (21.7 million km). The third is a Subspace Mass Sensor that uses gravity-based technology to detect target's at real time speed. The sensor can track tiny targets at a range of up to 500,000 miles (804,672 km), small targets at a range of up to 5 million miles (8 million km), medium targets at a range of up to 10 million miles (16.1 million km), and large targets at a range of up to 15 million miles (24.1 million km). See Tirolian Ship Systems for more details on sensor systems. #'Targeting Computer System' Connecting the ship's sensor systems with the weapon systems is the Targeting Computer System. The system is designed to control all of the weapons currently equipped on the ship. This system can track up to 150 targets simultaneously, providing detailed information about the targets from the ships data files. All direct fire weapons receive a bonus of +2 to strike and all missile weapons receive a bonus of +2 to strike. These bonuses are in addition to any previously stated bonuses or penalties. Combat Summary: *Combat Actions: 3 *Strike: +1 to strike with direct fire weapons *Dodge:+3 *Roll +2 *Targeting System: Can track up to 150 targets simultaneously. MECHA COMPLEMENT (STANDARD): 420 *'Regult Tactical Battle Pod:' 150 *'Regult Light Missile Carrier:' 80 *'Regult Heavy Missile Carrier:' 50 *'Regult Scout Pod:' 10 *'Glaug Officers Pod:' 10 *'Gnerl Fighter Pod:' 48 *'Nousjadel-Ger Power Armour:' 48 *'Quel Quallie Reconnaisance Pod:' 8 *'''Reentry Pods: '''16